


In Which a Political Marriage Becomes a True Union

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [49]
Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2006.





	

They were barely past the age when girls were considered women; but Wu’s heir needed a wife, so their father provided one. It was therefore natural that his sworn brother, the second most eligible bachelor, married the second sister, the second loveliest.

She was so very little and so very not interested in being a proper lady. But she adored him, following him everywhere and listening to him read with rapt attention even if she didn’t understand half of it.

It was not until he faced the prospect of losing her that he realized how much she meant to him.

* * *

 _Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:_  
Inspired by both Dynasty Warriors 5, in which Xiao Qiao’s character design makes her look very young (and very, very illegal, even by ancient standards), and Romance of the Three Kingdoms, in which Zhou Yü sports a bit of an inferiority complex, especially in regards to Zhuge Liang.  
Official recorded history is largely silent on the Qiao sisters, but it does note that their father was a wealthy and powerful man, so it’s entirely possible that Sun Ce and Zhou Yü married the Qiaos to gain alliances.


End file.
